


Что-то новенькое

by winni_w



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Летний полдень</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что-то новенькое

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012.

\- Скукотища, - протянул Коннор, свешивая руку с верхней койки.  
Мерфи согласно помычал - он разглядывал страницы "Плейбоя".  
\- Слышь, поделись красоткой.  
\- Неа.  
\- Ну давай вместе подрочим, - рука помахала над Мерфи.  
\- Неа.  
\- Чо неа? Жадничаешь?  
\- Надоело. Давай чего-нить новенького, - лениво проворчал Мерфи.  
Коннор задумался. "Новенького?" Что бы такого придумать по летней жарище? В тридцать июльских градусов не хотелось даже подниматься. Требовалось что-то такое, для чего не требовалось лишних усилий. Коннор поглядел на пыльную тюлевую занавеску - за ней просматривались пережаренные летние поля с белыми облачками овец. Внизу в гостиной гулко зазвонили часы, целых двенадцать колокольных раз. Полдень. Братья оцепенело слушали могучее "Бом-м, бом-м".  
\- О! А ты когда-нить пробовал тантрический секс? - озарило Коннора, когда часы смолкли.  
\- Это когда мужик с девкой лежат и нихуя не делают, но им все равно хорошо? - Мерфи скептически посмотрел на руку. - А ты сам пробовал?  
\- Нет! - рука убралась, появилась голова Коннора. Глаза его уже загорелись азартом.  
\- Какого хера тогда? Мы же все не так сделаем, испортим удовольствие.  
\- Да ладно тебе! Мы же читали, значит, знаем! - Коннора было уже не свернуть.  
\- Нам девка нужна.  
\- Да ты не понял. Тантра - это не хуй в дырку, это направление энергий, вот! А энергия бесполая же, дак какая разница! Слушай, давай мы уляжемся валетом. Неудобно сверху говорить.  
Мерфи молча подвинулся, он и сам заинтересовался. Попытка - не пытка. А та статья в журнале обещала прямо-таки неземное блаженство.  
\- Короче, надо расслабиться сначала, - Коннор удобно уместился на освобожденной половине койки.  
\- Давай расслабляй тогда, раз сам все знаешь, - пожал плечами Мерфи.  
\- Представь себе, что ты на море, - забормотал Коннор, сложив руки на животе. - И там, значит, не камни, как у нас, а песок, как в кино. И ты лежишь на песке, и тебе так удобно-удобно...Да ты заснул, уебок?!  
Коннор сильно лягнул Мерфи в плечо.  
\- Блядь, не засыпать, а расслабляться надо!  
\- Ладно. Тока ты не бормочи, давай просто полежим, - очнувшийся Мерфи сложил руки так же, как брат.  
Они потаращились немного в дощатое дно верхней койки. Полуденная жара на улице звенела цикадами и шуршала копытами по траве. Бибикнула чья-то машина, медленно протарахтел соседский мотоблок. Точно соседский, больше ни у кого движок так не пукал.  
\- Ну, а дальше чо? - расслабленно протянул Мерфи.  
\- А дальше направляй энергию... - язык у Коннора тоже еле ворочался.  
\- Куда?  
\- Ну, в меня, стало быть. А я в тебя.  
\- Как я направлю, если даже не знаю, как оно выглядит?  
\- Ты думай меньше! - Коннор снова пнул Мерфи. На этот раз брат дал сдачи.  
\- Все настроение сбил!  
\- Ладно, хватит! - отрезал Коннор, потирая плечо. - Лежим, расслабляемся, направляем энергию. Как хочешь, так и направляй.  
Они вновь замолчали. Коннор разглядывал сучок на доске, выделявшийся прямо над ним. Сучок был овальный, продолговатый и темный. Заусенцы по его краям обрамлялись застывшими каплями морилки. "Прямо пизда со смазкой", - тягуче подумал Коннор и скосил глаза на Мерфи. То, что он увидел, мгновенно отрезвило его.  
\- У тебя что, встал? - недоверчиво спросил он бугор на штанах Мерфи.  
\- Ну да, - мечтательно ответил брат. - Отстань, не мешай...  
\- У тебя на меня встал?!  
\- Блядь! - завопил Мерфи, вскакивая на койке и едва не зацепив головой доску. - Ты меня заебал, ебучий уебок! Выебу!  
Мерфи рывком перевернул Коннора на живот, сдернул штаны и раздвинул тому ноги. Коннор, ошалев, не сопротивлялся. Член Мерфи горел, требуя своего. Идиотские вопросы разозлили, распаленная фантазия толкала вперед, а горячее тело было таким податливым и мягкокожим - так Мерфи и вставил член в анус брата.  
Коннор вцепился зубами в подушку, морщась и охая. Мерфи двигался сначала медленно, преодолевая сильное трение, но затем они оба распалились. Коннор раскорячился, подставив задницу, Мерфи двигался быстро и сильно, вбивая брата в матрас.  
Когда они кончили, одновременно вскрикнув, часы внизу пробили час дня.


End file.
